All Because of the Mistletoe
by GNatGirl13
Summary: Is is a short little story of how the mistletoe from NELBP got in the Shriking Shack.


All Because of the Mistletoe

**December 20th  
Harry's 6th year  
Ginny's 5th**

Tomorrow was the first day of winter break. Tonight there was a ball. Harry was Ginny's date, as friends only, of course, but that didn't stop the mistletoe.

The mistletoe had been popping up whenever Ginny got hear Harry. Luckily, only Ginny appeared to be able to see it, but she knew that wouldn't last.

Ginny had spent most of the day getting ready with Hermione in the Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory. Ginny was wearing a long dark blue dress robe with a shorter light blue dress underneath. She had a small beaded purse that was deeper than it looked to keep her wand in. On her feet Ginny wore a pair of low velvety black heels. Her hair was up in a fancy twist with a few curls hanging down.

All in all, Ginny looked stunning, which Harry was sure to tell her as soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Harry wore an elegant pair of dark green dress robes over black pants and a white shirt. His hair was sticking up everywhere though he had obviously tried to tame it.

"It's six thirty, we better go," said Ron as he glanced at the clock, finally coming out of the trance he had been in since Hermione, his date and girlfriend, had entered the common room behind Ginny. He was wearing royal blue dress robes that Fred and George had gotten him. Hermione was dressed similar to Ginny but with dark purple robes and a lavender dress.

"Yeah, we should head down it we don't want to be late," replied Harry, snapping out of his trance and offering his arm to Ginny. She took it, blushing slightly, and was relieved to notice that the mistletoe had yet to make an appearance. The two walked out the door with Ron and Hermione right behind them.

When the four-some arrived in the entrance hall they found Neville and Luna. The group talked for a few minutes until the doors to the Great Hall were magically opened and they went inside. The Hall was set up much like it had been for the Yule Ball two years earlier but without a table for the triwizard champions, their dates, and the teachers. The six found a table near the front and were shortly joined by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks (DADA), and Remus (helping Harry train). Looking around, Ginny noticed that teachers were sitting with students all over the hall. She also noticed that the mistletoe had yet to make an appearance.

"I believe the six of you are planning on staying for Christmas, is that correct?" questioned Professor Dumbledore as the food started to appear on the plates.

"Yes sir," replied Harry as the others nodded.

"Mum and Dad are going to visit Percy and Penelope. They invited Ron and me but Mum thought it would be better if we stayed here," said Ginny.

"I wouldn't have gone anyway," mumbled Ron before wincing as both Hermione and Ginny elbowed him.

"My parents thought the same thing. I really wish I could see them though," signed Hermione.

"Christmas is always kind of sad at my house," said Luna, looking down.

"Why's that?" asked Neville with concern.

"My mother died near Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Neville, giving her a hug. "My Gran isn't feeling good. I was going to go home to help her but she though I should stay here too. I think she was going to go to St. Mungo's so she wasn't home alone."

"Actually, I believe that Ms. Figg is staying with her," commented Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Lovegood," started Professor McGonagall. "I noticed that you are the only Ravenclaw staying over the holiday. While some parents think their children would be safer here, most wish for their children to come home. In fact, I think that you six are the only ones staying here. I know how lonely the common rooms can be, I would like to invite you, Miss Lovegood, to visit Gryffindor Tower anytime you would like over break. And, as long as you stay with Hermione or Ginny, you may sleep there."

"Thank you, Professor," said Luna excitedly.

"Oh this will be so much fun! We can stay up late and talk and do our nails and hair and talk about boys and all sorts of fun stuff!" exclaimed Ginny.

"As soon as the train leaves tomorrow we'll help you get your stuff and introduce you to the Fat Lady," said Hermione with a smile.

"Professor Lupin, you'll be here for Christmas, right?" questioned Harry. Remus had been looking ill recently.

"Yes I will be, Harry. Luckily, or unluckily depending how you look at it, the full moon is tomorrow night," replied Remus. He smiled and added, "If you need me I will be sleeping in my office, I probably won't be much help though, unless you can speak wolf." Everyone chuckled as dessert appeared.

"Well, if you are feeling up to it, you and Professor Tonks should come up to the tower Christmas morning for presents," invited Harry with a smile. "You can come as well Professor Dumbledore, and you, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Harry, we will be sure to consider that," answered Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "But for now I believe I need to start the dancing." Dumbledore stood up, followed by the rest of the table.

"If I could have your attention, please." The hall got quiet as everyone looked at him. "If everyone could please stand I will clear the floor and the dancing can begin. For the music tonight we are lucky to have Fred and George Weasley here as DJ's. They have both muggle and wizarding music. If you would like to make a request there will be parchment and quills on the table to the side of the stage. Please keep it clean." He paused as the hall was filled with cheers when the twins walked out and everyone stood up. Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables were moved to the side of the hall, some disappeared completely.

"Let the dancing begin!" Fred and George put on an up beat muggle song and the floor quickly filled with couples. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna grabbed their dates and dragged them on to the dance floor ignoring all complaints and claims of not dancing.

"Oh come on, everyone can dance," said Hermione exasperatedly.

"I can't," retorted Harry and Neville. Ron kept quiet; his mum had been sure to teach all of the Weasley boys how to dance.

"Harry, I saw you at the Yule Ball, you did fine. Anyway this is a fast song, it's easy. And Ron, I already told Hermione you can dance," laughed Ginny, trying to get Harry to move. She spotted the mistletoe; it seemed to be flying all over the hall.

"And Neville, I made sure to wear tough shoes, so you don't need to worry," Luna smiled as Neville winced and they walked off.

"Come on Harry, it's no that bad," said Ron as he started to lead Hermione around the floor, away from his sister and best friend. Harry shot a glare at Ron before taking Ginny's hand and starting to dance.

Ginny was having a great time. The mistletoe had appeared and seemed to be visible to others as every time it stopped the couple under it would kiss. So far it had gotten Remus and Tonks, Hagrid and Madame Maxime (who was visiting to help with Grawp), Dean and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall (everyone had cheered for that). The mistletoe was just making its way toward Pansy and Draco (to her delight and his horror) when a slow song started and Ginny quickly grabbed Harry as he tried to sneak away.

"Oh no you don't," smiled Ginny. She wrapped her arms loosely around Harry's neck and he carefully put his hands around her waist. "See? Not that scary. And now, we dance." The couple slowly started moving in little circles, gradually making their way around the dance floor. Ginny softly leaned against Harry as they passed a slightly red Neville and Luna. The mistletoe had apparently caught them. Glancing around, Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione had seemingly disappeared. She also noticed that the mistletoe was slowly making its way toward Harry and her.

"How about we take a break? Let's go for a walk outside," said Harry as the song ended and he, unbeknownst to Ginny, noticed the enchanted berries as well.

"Ok," replied Ginny, stepping back. She took the arm Harry offered her and they made their way out to the garden. It was set up like before with rows of bushes leading in all directions, fountains here and there, and fairy lights that were real fairies. The light snow that was falling and covering the ground finished off the effect.

"Do you want to go and see what Hogsmeade looks like?" asked Ginny when she noticed the mistletoe following them. "This'll probably be our last chance to visit the Shack before break's over. It will be very easy to notice two students disappear with only six here."

"Sure," said Harry, turning towards the Whomping Willow and the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. Only it wasn't a shack any more, at least not on the inside. Harry and Ginny had spent most of their free time, while Ron and Hermione were off snogging, fixing up the inside so that it was almost livable, well at least the living room.

"Um, how are we going to freeze the Willow?" questioned Harry as they neared the flailing tree.

"Crookshanks, of course," replied Ginny, pointing at the ginger cat that had just appeared slinking towards them out of the trees.

"Thank you!" called Ginny once the tree had stopped moving and the pair was hurrying through the hole in the roots.

"Lumos," said Harry. His wand lit up and he carefully touched it to a torch on the wall, lighting that as well. Three more torches lit up making it slightly easier to see. Even with the added light, neither noticed the mistletoe slip through the roots behind them. Harry and Ginny got to the end of the tunnel and climbed through the trap door into the living room. It was quite nicely done with a sofa, a desk, several chairs, and a fireplace that Harry had somehow gotten connected to the floo network. The entire house had been cleaned and several windows charmed so as to see outside but not in. Everything was done in different shades of red and gold. Harry started a fire as Ginny walked to the wall that had been charmed to be a bay window on the inside while staying a wall on the outside.

"Oh Harry, you have to come look at this," called Ginny softly upon seeing Hogsmeade covered in snow. Harry walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, you are," replied Harry, startled by his own words, even if they were true.

"What?" asked Ginny, shocked; she turned to look at Harry.

"You are beautiful, Ginny," he repeated, looking down at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Thank you," replied Ginny, looking down in an attempt to hide the pink slowly creeping across her face.

"Mistletoe."

"Hu?" asked Ginny, looking up at Harry's face.

"Mistletoe," he repeated, his eyes fixed on a spot slightly above her head.

"Oh," whispered Ginny, glancing up at the bunch of white berries tied with a red ribbon. _How__did__those__get__there?_ She wondered, turning redder. Ginny looked back at Harry to find him staring back at her. So lost was she in those deep emotion-filled emerald pools that were his eyes, Ginny didn't even notice Harry slowly getting closer and leaning down until she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and hesitant, and made Ginny go weak at the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling and kissed him back just as softly and gently, but without any hesitation. Both feeling weak, they sank onto the sofa that had magically moved across the floor to right behind them. Harry and Ginny only broke the kiss when both desperately needed to breath. They looked at each other, breathing hard and both slightly flushed.

"That was..." started Harry.

"...amazing," finished Ginny, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Ginny? Would you...will you go out with me?" asked Harry, hesitantly. Ginny smiled softly and nodded before catching Harry's lips in another kiss.

The mistletoe firmly attached itself to the ceiling.

* * *

"There you are!" exclaimed Hermione as Harry and Ginny reentered the Great Hall almost an hour later. "Where have you been? Ron and I have been looking all over for you. The dance is almost over." Ron was standing next to Hermione with his arms around her waist looking suspiciously between his best friend and little sister.

"Why are you holding hands?" questioned Ron, interrupting his girlfriend who was going on about something the other two had missed. Ron, showing himself to be more observant than most thought, was quick to notice how the two teens in front of him turned slightly red but did not release hands. Hermione stopped talking, her eyes immediately finding Harry and Ginny's joined hands, and was unable to prevent a smile from spreading across her face.

"Well Ron, now don't kill me, already enough people out for my blood, but thanks to some enchanted mistletoe, I have come to my senses and asked your sister out," replied Harry, looking at his long time friend nervously while trying to hide behind his new girlfriend.

"Well...what did she say?"

"I gave him a resounding yes," answered Ginny, glaring at her brother as if daring him to say something.

"I'm so happy for you!" squealed Hermione, giving Ginny a hug.

"Well George, it looks like our plan actually worked."

"I would have to say you are right, Fred." The two couples looked up at the stage to see a grinning Fred and George as Neville and Luna joined them. The entire Hall had grown quiet and was looking at the twins, trying to tell what they were talking about.

"Now Harry, you be sure to take good care of our sister," said Fred, pretending to be serious. He was clearly heard by the entire hall thanks to a sonorous charm.

"Ginny, if he gives you any trouble, just owl us and we'll take care of him," added George as the hall turned to look at the two blushing teens.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to take this time before the last song to introduce to you Hogwarts' three newest couples. They are...drum roll please." Fred pretended to take a piece of paper out of an envelope as George started a drum roll.

"Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor."

"Nymphadora Tonks, Defense teacher extraordinaire, and Remus Lupin, assistant and former Defense teacher extraordinaire."

"And...last but not least," started both twins as the drum roll got louder and then stopped.

"The long awaited dating of Harry Potter, Hogwarts' best seeker, and Ginny Weasley, our youngest and only sister, both of Gryffindor!"

The hall was filled with cheers and quit a few moans as the three said couples sent death glares at the twins, who completely ignored them.

"Let's get these three couples out here, as well as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, without their help we might never have gotten these people together," said George as Fred put a magical spot light on the six friends and two professors who were trying to escape. The four couples slowly turned and walked back onto the dance floor, while continuing to glare daggers at the twins. George started the last song and Fred put out all the light except the ones on the eight in the middle. The other students and teachers slowly moved back onto the floor, not wanting to miss the last song.

All in all, Ginny mused, it had been a pretty good night. _Scratch__that_, thought Ginny after Harry had kissed her good night, it had been the best Christmas dance of her life.

And would remain so for quite some time.

**The End**

Nothing new, just a few edits : )


End file.
